


Morning Routine (October 2)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1930s, Alice's pastries, Boris and Alice have a betting game, Boris is a good boy, Coffee making, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Every day Boris makes it a habit to set up the studio for the convenience of the other workers and that means waking up early.





	Morning Routine (October 2)

The studio creaked and groaned as the strong gusting winds blew up against it. Some wind got through the openings between the wood slats in the form of cold gusting breezes.

A hammock was made specifically because of this. Boris didn’t have to be disturbed by the wind as he was when he was first created. Now he could sleep comfortably throughout the night without having to move from place to place as the winds changed. Almost at least because sometimes the other toons that slept there might interrupt his nap.

Luckily no one had bothered him and Boris awoke with a sense of groggy satisfaction. He slowly made his way sitting up, his blanket slipping off as he made the effort to do so. He then gave an exaggerated stretch and let out a mighty yawn. He slowly tipped out of his hammock bed to change clothes, and afterwards he dumped his pajamas in the hamper as he made his way out the bedroom door.

There were a few things Boris had decided to pick up to help out those working at the studio. It was mostly helping set things up so that people could get right to work, or close to it.

First on the agenda was making coffee. It took the longest to procure as there were a couple processes: grind the beans in one machine and then heat them up with water in another machine. The time it took for the second process was longer and luckily past Boris had the mind to grind the beans the day before. All he had to do was put the coffee grounds and the water into the machine and heat it.

Boris looked to Alice who was setting down a tray of pastries. She tended to make food from time to time and this morning was no different. The angel looked back at him and smiled in greeting. Boris smiled back and they both returned to their individual tasks.

The next thing to do was to sharpen all pencils and make sure all pens were still good on ink. This process usually took longer than one might think as Boris had to find every pencil he could, spend time sharpening those, and also find every pen and open those up to check the ink. Most times to none the animation department never failed to have at least one pen close to empty. Replacing the capsule of ink was all that needed to be done.

The lock to the main door clunked a couple times before the creak of hinges sounded after, the door closing with a thud. Right after the door shut there was the familiar sound of rushing feet as Bendy went to greet whoever arrived with a loud whistle. Bendy always greeted the returning workers without fail and he had a unique whistle for each person.

It was because of this unique greeting that Alice and Boris had their own private game. The two people to arrive first were either Sammy or Joey himself so it was like choosing heads or tails. Each night they would bet on who would arrive first, and whoever won got something from the other.

Boris stopped and perked an ear up so could hear. An upbeat and fast string of notes sounded out. It was Sammy.

Boris grinned. He had been on a loosing streak but now that thankfully came to end. He made his way to the break room and transferred the coffee into another pot to prepare more. As he was refilling the machine with water and fresh grounds, Alice moped into the room and he turned to her. She stopped in front of him to set her fists on her hips and quirk a small smile with a huff. Boris brought his hand up to his chin to think before bringing it back down to point to her halo.

The angel's eyebrows raised unamused at the wolf before giving in and handing him her halo. Boris bounced on his heels in joy as he took the halo to put it in his mouth. Even though she lost, Alice was happy about the joy Boris was exuding.

With a hop in his step Boris made his way to Joey's office. This part of his routine was usually the last, if nothing had come up. It was to sort out the files into nice pristine piles of paper. Though a lot of the workers left their desks a mess with papers, Joey's was the worst. Every day it seemed as if a tornado hit his office. Pieces in stacks stuck out, some stacks having fell over. The desk had a blanket of paper covering it's find wood finish, even a packet was lied down on top of a lamp.

Good thing Boris had been doing this close to when he was created. He knew where certain things went and made sure to straiten stacks. Any papers he didn't know where to put were stacked high on Joey's now-clear desk, including the lamp packet. He finished when Joey came in, the man greeting him energetically, and then went to go straighten out other desks. He had to work around Sammy but thankfully the musician was relatively OCD when it came to cleanliness.

Now that everything was done Boris sat down at one of the many music chairs to begin clarinet practice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you like? What didn't you like? Let me know!
> 
> Have any suggestions for what I might write? Any particular thing you want me to incorporate into a piece of work? Let me know and I might do it!


End file.
